User blog:Catmonster928/Mixed Edits - Mess-up, Mess-up, Go Away Transcript Part 1
with exterior shot of Mixopolis. Helicoptor-like Mixels fly around, as the train rides through. Booger: (Narrating.) There it is... Mixopolis, my town. (John Cena says "Are you sure about that?") A city in spectacular living color. A city of mixing, for mixing. to the train moving. Booger: (Narrating.) Here, Mixels would mix at the drop of a Cubit. to Gummo and Hurtz meeting each other at the corner of a street. Gummo is wearing a pair of pants, Hurtz a necktie. Gummo: Hey, neighbor! I like your tie! Hurtz: I like your pants! Both: (As Gummo pulls out a Cubit.) Let’s mix! two touch the Cubit, forming the Gummo & Hurtz Mix. Gummo & Hurtz Mix: Yeah! (Walks off.) to a highway stretch over a lake, with cars driving through and Miximals in the water. Booger: (Narrating.) The city was colorful and bright, and was always gleaming with new mixing possibilities. (John Cena says "Are you sure about that?" Again) From its majestic skyline and thoroughfares, to the picturesque tourist traps of scenic Mixopolis harbor… bus driven by Nummie is parked by the Sea Dawg, as Skulzy waits outside the door, and ducks back in as Oozly, Slymee, Squiddo, Flare, Crunchee, Pyrope, Wott, and Voltz crowd out and run inside. Cut to Sharx sitting on a stool next to a flag with Skulzy’s face on it and a board of pictures of the Pyrratz. Sharx: Mix with a real pirate, arr! Frostbite: (Running in, holding a Cubit.) Oh, I wanna get one! jumps in frame. Sharx: Say “arr”! two mix, forming the Sharx & Frostbite Mix, balancing on his barrel. Sharx & Frostbite Mix: (In Sharx’s voice.) Timber me shivers! (Photo is taken.) to the exterior of Mixopolis General Hospital. Booger: (Narrating.) To Mixopolis General Hospital and its world class medical procedures… to Surgeo surrounded by two Skrubz and Lixeon. They are around a Krog, who is sitting on a cot and dazed. Surgeo: Worry not, dear patient. This can only be an improvement. (Krog knocks out.) Head. (Lixeon hands him a Lixer head, which he places down onto the cot.) Cubit. (One of the Skrubz hands him a Cubit, which he sets down onto Krog.) Clear! Mix is formed, as the Krog screams, and bolts up in a daze, now with multiple orange heads. Surgeo: Nurse. The mirror. of the Skrubz hands Krog the mirror, which he looks into. Krog: Aah! It’s just what I’ve always wanted! to the exterior of Mixopolis stadium. Booger: (Narrating.) To the steely gridiron of Mixopolis Stadium… to the Referee in a referee uniform Referee: Are you sure about that? to two teams, one made of Kraws, the other of Krogs. Kraw: Get ‘em! Krogs flatten the first row of Kraws, while a Cubit is tossed to the last row, who form the Kraw Mix, which steamrolls over the entirety of the Krog team. Cut to the streets of Mixopolis, where Mixels are walking and cars are moving. Booger: (Narrating.) Mixopolis was my town, and it always would be. And then, things changed… to Hotstuff and Freezi-Breezi walking outside the Lava Lounge and Tuxedo Club, respectively. Hotstuff: Okay, Freezi-Breezi, I can’t wait ‘til we mix again! Freezi-Breezi: You got it, Hotstuff! the colors of the background fade in a sweep, as Hotstuff grows angry and Freezi-Breezi grows shocked. Booger: (Narrating.) You might say it was kind of gradual… Hotstuff: (In Gummo's voice) I like your tie! Freezi-Breezi: (In John Cena's voice) Are you sure about that? (Shakes his rump at Hotstuff, mocking him. Hotstuff shoots a ball of fire out of his mouth at his rump, causing him to scream and run off.) Hotstuff: (Sadly walking off, while sad song plays.) to Combustor walking along the sidewalk. Booger: (Narrating.) Mixels weren’t being friendly to each other, almost as if they were afraid to, you know, make contact. walks up to Combustor, who points at him. Combustor: I love you! (Phosphee runs off as a green Mixel comes up on the other side of him.) Green Mixel: Nani? to Black. Booger: (Narrating.) Mixing was like… a while, Cuts to Voltz in a chair Voltz: (Dazed, standing up.) Nope! (Falls off the chair.) to Nope.avi. Booger: (Narrating.) Even the color seemed to be draining out of the city… back to the cityscape on a television that Squiddo is watching. He changes the channel to Screeno. Screeno: The forecast is NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE. to the news studio. Camsta and Myke are recording Screeno, with Kuekard in front of Screeno. His words show up as Screeno says them. Screeno: Cut! Who writes this stuff? It’s so grim! Whatever happened to those happy, colorful stories we used to do? to the skyline of Mixopolis. Booger: (Narrating.) I dunno, it all seemed pretty NOPE. But I knew there was somebody who could set the city right again… skyline fades into a comic book style. The silhouettes of the Nindjas are on a building. Cut to a panel of them standing on the building. Cut to another panel of the bank being broken out of, and Brohawk and Punkchure running out of it, laughing and holding bags of money. ♪Go, go, go, mighty Nindjas!♪ ♪Comin' Together to fight for what's right everywhere!♪ ♪There's Cobrax!♪ (Cobrax: Gotcha!) ♪And Spinza!♪ (Spinza: Oh, yeah!) ♪And Mysto!♪ (Mysto: The power is within us all, Until we return, it is up to all Mixels to preserve the balance.) Cobrax: With color! Spinza: Diversity! Mysto: And Mixing! Nindjas: Max! three of them grab onto a Cubit, turning into the Nindjas Max, which holds onto Brohawk and Punkchure. Cut to the comic being held by Booger. Zabo, Blip, and Scrud are circled around him. Booger: And with that, the Nindjas disappeared into the night. Scrud: Aww, man, that’s good! Blip: But where’d they go? Booger: They’ll be back. Trust me. Zabo: Um, you know they’re not real, don’tcha? The Nindjas are just comic book characters. Booger: Don’t even say that! Y’know, you want them to hear? They just…went away, y’know, center themselves and gather strength. to outside a vending machine, where a Muncho is pressing a button. When nothing comes out, he starts to pound on the machine, as it swings open like a door, with Booger holding onto a soda and walking off, with the others following him. Booger: (Opening the soda.) Even ninjas need to decompress. Munchstache: (With a confused look.) Hey, Are you sure about that? to the sidewalks of Mixopolis, as Mixels leer at the four of them through windows. Posters of the I-Cubit are seen on the walls. Boldurr and Fridjerk are talking about the wrong number, along with Punkchure and Pyrope, and Phosphee and a Crunch Doodle. Booger: Besides, that was issue three: the disappearance! Issue four is the return of the Nindjas! to two Nixels applying I-Cubit posters to the walls. The kids walk behind them and stop. Scrud: Whoa, dude! What’s gotten into everybody? Booger: How could they let themselves be taken in by this negative corporate shilling? to one of the Nixels applying the poster. Booger walks up to him. Booger: Whatcha doing, fellas? Nixel: (Pointing to the poster.) That's the wrong number! (Walks off.) Booger: All this negativity…my town is losing its mojo! to an apartment building, where one of the windows is bursting out flames. Cut to Mixels looking at it in fear as the four kids run towards the building. Booger: Whoa! A fire! Come on! to The MCFD running to the scene. Splasho: Coming through! Beep-beep, make way! to a Mixie Cat in one of the buildings, yowling in fear. Cut to the owner on the streets. Wintrifred: Boopsie! (Grows weak and faints.) feed cut to the Newzers. Screeno: A high rise fire threatens the life of one poor little Mixie Cat, who was left behind in the rush for safety. to two Nixels sitting on a bench, laughing at the sight. Cut to the kids going through the crowd to get to the front. Booger: Man, that’s scary! Zabo: Um, wouldn’t this be a good time for those Nindjas to show up? to Aquad flying through the smoke, coughing. Aquad: Smoke’s too thick! I’m coming down! lands next to Splasho. Splasho: I’d save him myself if I could just get up there! Hydro: Never fear, reinforcements are here! But it could be a little high for this ladder. to the Mixie Cat meowing in fear. Cut back to the MCFD, the Fire Chief runs in, holding a Cubit. Fire Chief: Quick! Use this Cubit to Max and save that poor little Mixie Cat! MCFD starts to laugh. Hydro: Are you sure about that? Aquad: (OHH OHO HOH O HOH OH OH) Splasho: Yeah! to a group of Nixels at the bench, still laughing. Cut to the Mixie Cat, still yowling in fear. Cut to Booger. Booger: Nindjas, where are you? (Sighs.) to the Nindjas leaping onto the roof a building. Spinza: That don’t smell like barbecue. to Kuffs rushing into the crowd, as they back up. Kuffs: It could be coming down any minute! Booger: Come on, you guys. and the others run off. Cut back to the Mixie Cat, yelping in fear and nervousness. A blast of flames shoots behind him, causing him to jump out of the window. Cut back to the Nindjas. Nindjas: Let’s…Max! (The three of them touch the Cubit, forming the Nindjas Max.) Nindjas Max: Ninjago! (Jumps off the building.) to the Mixie Cat falling, as the Nindja Max follows him, his tongue grabbing the cat by his back. He then soars off and gently places the Mixie Cat onto the sidewalk. Booger runs into the scene. Booger: Oh! Nindjas! (The Max flies off as the others come into the scene.) Didja see it? Scrud: See what? Booger: The Nindjas rescued the Mixie Cat. I told you they were real! rushes into the scene. Wintrifred: Boopsie! Mixie Cat: (Meows in happiness.) to the Nindjas Max leaping onto a building ledge. He unmaxes and the Nindjas land on the ledge and look down. Cut to the MCFD, still wrong number-ing, as the Fire Chief throws away the Cubit in annoyance. back to the Nindjas. Spinza: Why didn’t they just mix and put out the fire? back to the MCFD and the crowd. Aquad: OHO HOH O HO[ O H Splasho: O OH OH HO OH building crumbles into ashes, as the MCFD turns around. MCFD: Huh? back to the MCFD Aquad: (Starts crying with Shuff's face) back to the Nindjas. Mysto: Someone is draining this city’s Teddy Butterfly. Cobrax: Yeah, but who? Mysto: The answer is written on walls. to the kids looking at a poster. Booger: “No is the wrong number”? What was the number? (Turns around, noticing chatter.) Hey, what’s with those guys? to a larger group of Nixels laughing on the bench. Cut back to Booger. Booger: Now where have I seen them before? I own nothing! Category:Blog posts